Smallville
by redgoldkryptonite
Summary: An assortment of Smallville imagines, one-shots, requests, and preferences. I am a huge fan, hoping the rest of the world can get behind the pre-superman series. Always open. *
1. Author's Note

**Hello, people of fan fiction. Thank you for possibly clicking on this book. I have decided to open a book of imagines, one-shots, and whatever requests for Smallville on this site. You can ask for whatever you like in comments or private message. I love doing Third Person POV, but if you ask for First Person POV then that's cool to. All requests, and suggestions are welcome. I've already written one to post for somebody on here. **

**This makes it easier for me to write. I'm also on Wattpad: DarkCherryBombshell. If you neef to reach me since I can't always log on here. **

**Disclaimer: I'm sure you lot are more than aware I don't own Smallville, the characters, scenarios or anything connected to one of my favorite series. All rights go to their respectful owners. This is for entertainment and enjoyment only. **


	2. Metamorphosis (Martha x Whitney)

**-This is a Martha Kent × Whitney Fordman imagine. No hate. Thank you. Enjoy. :)**

**-Apparently, I'm not allowed to put the requester's name. Shucks! Anyway, enjoy. This site kinda sucks. **

**········**

**Whitney **Fordman couldn't keep the truck he **drove **from crashing. The _truck _caught flames as the football jock was knocked unconscious. The **blonde's **hair fell into his face while a fellow high schooler **appeared**. His light green eyes _could _barely **make out **the image of Clark Kent _coming _to his rescue. That _afternoon _**had **him wanting to visit the Kent farm to offer Clark his congratulations, but something else _pulled _him in.

His _light _green eyes came across the lovely piercing blue of Martha Kent. He _sniffed _the air to **find **she so happened to be **baking **Apple Pie.

"Whitney?" Martha _softly _asks, confused as to why the high schooler could be on her doorstep.

"I came to offer Clark a thank you for saving my life. You're looking fine, Mrs. Kent." Whitney spoke, allowing his gaze to **rake **over the plaid _pant suit _outfit she wore.

Martha **began **to blush, "Clark isn't **home **right now."

He **began **to approach the woman, chewing on his bottom lip as _he _analyzed her. He **nodded**, feeling a smirk tugging at the **bottom of his **lips. He moved closer, _pulling _her into a **heated **makeout session. He _felt _the redhead **reluctantly **return the favor, _expecting _nothing to come of it.

The **makeout **session **would **have lasted longer _if _the voice of **Clark **Kent didn't **boom **from the front door.

Martha _quickly _pulled away from Whitney who **wanted **to continue.

Whitney wore a half smirk, _winking _at the shell-shocked **woman **who couldn't **believe **her own actions.

**·····**

"I messed up!" Whitney _quietly _mumbled to himself a few days later. He **had **shown up at the _Luthor _mansion to which the power _went _out. He _currently _eyeing Martha in _question _who volunteered in that **moment **to check out the generator.

"I'll check the generator." Martha _offered_, earning a slight **nod from **Lex.

"I'll _come _with you, Mrs. K." Whitney _eagerly _volunteered. A bit too **happily **for anyone to notice.

Martha **said **nothing to his offer. She _took _up a flashlight, turning on her _heel _to go. She was _no _sooner joined by Whitney who **joined **her outside in the cold of the night.

"Whitney, you didn't have to volunteer." Martha **kept **her piercing blue eyes on the generator. Her cheeks were a rosy shade in the dark of the night.

Whitney took **a moment **to pause. He **thought **of the words he wanted to say, "Mrs. Kent, are you **mad **about the kiss?"

"No, I'm not. I _really _enjoyed it." Martha **admitted**, seemingly embarrassed.

Smirking to _himself_, Whitney took ahold of her arms **pulling **Martha into the woods. He was **about **to give the **woman **the best night of her life.

**·····**

He _thrust _inside of her, **causing **a moan of pleasure to _escape _the **redhead**.

"Oh, _Whitney_!" Martha moaned a few seconds later, **holding **onto the muscular boy. She'd **never **felt so alive as his _hands _roamed her entire body. Her hands _were _leaving a _trail _of light scratch marks on his back.

"**Martha**! You're so gorgeous!" Whitney **moaned**, softly biting her bottom lip in the process of their love making.

**Sure, **it was a cold night _outside_, but _their _body warmth **would **keep them from _dying_.

"Don't **stop**!" Martha _gushed_, digging her fingernails **deeper **into his back.

Whitney _began _to release moans of pleasure, **both **getting them _off _after a few minutes. He _couldn't _take **withholding **his excitement a second longer, _grunting _when they both came.

The **two **were covered in sweat, _hurrying _to put **back **on their clothing **before **either froze to death.

"Here, Mrs. K. Wouldn't want you to freeze to death, _beautiful_!" Whitney **winked, **handing over his red and gold _letterman _jacket to Martha.

Martha was about to _refuse _until she saw the **gleam **of confidence in his eyes. She _stuffed _each arm into one, **sending **the blonde a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Whitney. _Please _call me, Martha." Martha kindly _grinned_, watching his entire face light up.


	3. Metamorphosis Two (Jonathan x Lana)

**\- Another request by the same user. Part two of the Metamorphosis. Part three coming soon! **

**\- Jonathan x Lana. **

**\- Mature. **

···············

_Lana _Lang had gone _to _surprise her boyfriend for his birthday. The slim girl with brunette hair, and _pretty _green eyes **was **pretty disappointed to find Whitney not home. She _leaned _against the beam of the porch step with tiny hands inside of trench coat **pockets**. Her eyes took in the scene **before **her as a familiar red _truck _idled into view. She _let _her eyes **take **in the tall, smooth drink of **water **that so happened to be Jonathan Kent.

She **bit **her bottom lip, losing herself in a _fantasy. _She **watched **the blond _male _pull **produce **from his truck, **sending **her a curious look.

"Lana, I'm here to drop off **produce **for the Fordmans." Jonathan _announced_, lifting an eyebrow at her. He **refused **to acknowledge he let himself check the young, vivacious female out.

"Sure. I'll _show _you." Lana **perked **up, motioning **seductively **with one finger for him to follow her.

Jonathan **did, **wondering what was up with the Lang girl. He _began _to bend over to set the **produce **down _while _feeling a **pair of **eyes on his backside.

Lana _bit _her bottom lip _some _more, _wishing _she could have him.

·······

**Awkward **silence ensued when Jonthan stood, _slowly _to meet her gaze. His **breath **hitched in his throat as she _began _to undo the trenchcoat that _fit _her snug body. He _walked _over to Lana, tugging her into his _warm _beating chest.

Their _lips collided _with each other _while _his hands began _touching _her in appropriate _places_.

Lana **moaned **out his name, "Oh, Jonathan! **Take **me!"

Lana _felt h_erself lifted, **wrapping **her sleek legs around his waist; feeling the **hardness **of his manhood _pressed _into her. She _gasped _when his large fingers, lightly _caressed _her womanhood. She **too **was hard and at the ready when his _lips _traveled slowly **down **her stomach in kisses.

"Lana, are you sure?" Jonathan asked, stopping above her lady part. His green eyes briefly flitting to hers.

Lana's **hands **softly played with the tufts of blonde hair as she continued to bite her bottom lip. She eagerly nodded, "Now is a good as time as _any_."

Jonathan _laid _her on the floor, beginning to carry on. He _was _slightly aware of one of her legs _being _put on his shoulder in the process of her _orgasm_.

···········

**Yes, I know this is short! Don't shoot me. I wanted to get through this without slitting my eyes. I'm also working on two other stories on my Wattpad while on top of getting sick. My winter luck! I hope this was enjoyable to said standards. **

**I also apologize in advance for forgetting some specific details, but...what can I say? It's believable in a parallel universe. Bonjour! **

···········


End file.
